<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Sickly Lion by Ashen_Deer</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/24600700">Sickly Lion</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ashen_Deer/pseuds/Ashen_Deer'>Ashen_Deer</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Caesar Gattuso - Fandom, Johann Chu - Fandom, 龙族幻想 | Dragon Raja (Video Game)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>M/M</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-06-08</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-06-08</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-04 07:49:16</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>901</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/24600700</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ashen_Deer/pseuds/Ashen_Deer</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Luminous told him there wasn't anything wrong, but something had to be. Johann never loses his cool with anyone, especially the freshman. So why had he?</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Chu Zihang/Caesar Gattuso, Johann Chu - Relationship</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>26</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Sickly Lion</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>"Johann Chu, Open up." </p>
<p>Caesar called as he knocked on the dormitory door. His hand shaking as he waited for Johann. He didn't know why he was anxious. It was only Johann Chu. Reckless Johann Chu. Yet, Caesar felt something in the air as he waited painfully long to be let in or even get a response from the other man. He heard the other man's breathing so he knew he was there and that he was awake, but he wasn't responding. Why? <br/>Luminous, the fool, told him there wasn't anything wrong with Johann, but something had to be. Johann would never lose his cool with anyone, especially with him, so why hadn't he opened the door already? Did he do something wrong?<br/>Something missing from the puzzle and Caesar will do everything in his power to find out. Whatever concerned his rival concerned him too. Johann was someone he cherished and as much as Caesar didn't want to admit it, he needed Johann. </p>
<p>Caesar loved him with his own being. </p>
<p>"Johann," He repeated, his voice softer than he would have liked it, "Please open the door..."</p>
<p>He focused on the man on the other side of the door. Specifically, Johann’s breathing which was too far off from normal for Caesar’s liking. It was uneven and laboured as if he was training his EX skill in his dorm room. Which would be terribly stupid for a bunch of reasons, but what else was there? The blond racked his brain for a reason. Caesar growled as he banged his head against the door. His mind in an argument with itself over whether or not he should just cut his losses and break down the door. He could pay for a replacement. He's done that before.</p>
<p>Harsh coughing broke him out of his thoughts, causing Caesar to knock his head against the hardwood in surprise. </p>
<p>"Ow..." He mumbled, rubbing his head.</p>
<p>He's sick. Johann was sick. The blond thought to himself, rolling his eyes. Stupid Luminous.</p>
<p>"Leave me alone, Caesar." Johann’s raspy voice whispered through the door. </p>
<p>"No." </p>
<p>Caesar fiddled with the door again until it wouldn't budge anymore. Johann had to be holding the other side of the knob.</p>
<p>"Johann. If you do not let me in I'm going to break in." The blond threatened, pulling out his desert eagle. He took a few steps back from the door and reloaded the clip, making sure it was audible to the other man.</p>
<p>"...Fine."</p>
<p>A small click from the other side of the door caught Caesar's attention and he immediately put his gun away and opened the door. A tired, extremely pale, Johann stood in front of him. His hair was messy and his skin was shining with sweat. He wore only long sweat pants and shivered as he waited for Caesar to enter. His golden eyes were more lifeless and dull than ever before and something in Caesar's heart broke just standing in front of Johann.</p>
<p>"This is worse than I thought," Caesar commented, before walking up and lightly grabbing his friend's arm. Stroking it with his thumb as he led Johann back into his dorm. Taking a mental note of all the papers laying around and the neatly folded blankets on the couch. Whatever Johann was doing before he came it was not resting.</p>
<p>This fool.</p>
<p>Caesar led Johann to the couch that sat on the far side of the room, avoiding the papers that lingered on the floor. He sat Johann down gently and went to pick up one of the neatly folded blankets.</p>
<p>"Did you already take some medicine?" Caesar asked as he came up to Johann and went to remove his jacket, but the golden-eyed male stopped him by curling it around him tighter. A small chuckle left Caesar's lips, but he didn't say a word. Only unfolding the blanket and wrapping it difficultly around the other and his coat. </p>
<p>"I did..." Johann croaked out. He was slowly losing his voice and much to Caesar's worry as he wasn't responding as Johann normally would. So he would need to keep a close eye (and ear) on him to make sure he gets what he needs.  </p>
<p>"I'll make you some tea. That should help you." Caesar said more to himself than Johann as he brushed back black strands to feel the younger’s forehead. Johann was burning up as if he just triggered Royal fire 100 times over. The burning sensation made Caesar himself feel sick, but as he went to remove his hand Johann held his hand there, making the normally calm and collected blond freeze. He was worried about Johann and immediately met those cloudy golden eyes to be sure he was okay. </p>
<p>"Stay."</p>
<p>Please was unspoken, but there were hints of it in Johann’s needy tone that Caesar could pick up on. Slowly, as to not jolt the sickly man, the blond moved to sit next to Johann on the couch before pulling him closer to run his hand through sweaty black locks again. He really wanted to make Johann tea or do something for him, but if Johann needed him to be there for the moment he will be. Caesar brought Johann's sweaty hand to his lips and whispered, “Always."</p>
<p>Caesar could've sworn that Johann's heart skipped a beat and with the way Johann curled up around him he couldn't deny that his skipped one too.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>